halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3
Halo 3 is a first-person science fiction shooter game by Bungie to be released for the Xbox 360 console. It is rated Mature for people 17 or older. It will be the third and last Halo game in the story arc. Introduction It is supposedly the final game in this story arc (another company is creating Halo Wars). Bungie is notoriously secretive and only releases small amounts of information at a time. However, in Halo 3 Trailer - Behind the Scenes, Bungie confirmed that the trailer was made using in game assets and that the final product will be very similar to the trailer. Release Date Bungie has announced http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12467 that the release date for the final game is September 25, 2007 in the US, while Europe will receive the game on September 26, 2007 one day later. (Countdown to that date) A public beta test was released (See Halo 3 Beta) in Spring 2007 and was scheduled for online play at midnight (U.S. West Coast Pacific-Time) on May 16th, 2007 - June 10, 2007. After that, Bungie would take all the feedback from the beta and improve their Multiplayer through it. The final game would then come out four months after the end of the beta. Halo 3 to have public beta test By by the BBC Thursday, 16 November 2006, 09:11 GMT Halo 3 will ship in 3 different versions: Halo 3 Regular Edition ($59.99): * Halo 3 for Xbox 360 with game manual. Halo 3 Limited Collector’s Edition ($69.99): * Collectible Metal Case * Halo 3 for Xbox 360 with game manual. * Bestiarum: A hard cover, bound collection of information and art covering the species, cultures and civilizations of Halo 3. * On the Interactive Xbox 360 Bonus disc (included in both Collector’s and Legendary editions): o Hi-Def Halo: Bungie’s graphics and audio engineers have created a simple to use, Halo-themed calibration tool to make the most of your Home Theater experience. o Art Attack: Exclusive Halo 3 Gamer Pics and Dashboard theme, a vast gallery of concept and production art (complete with musical accompaniment) and a fully playable version of a classic Halo-themed mini-game. o Featurettes: A series of short films covering a range of subjects, from making your Network play nice with Multiplayer, to the challenges of building the biggest Halo ever. Halo 3 Legendary Edition ($129.99): * Fully sculpted Spartan helmet: The most collectible piece of Halo merchandise ever conceived. An accurate model of the Spartan MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet. * Halo 3 for Xbox 360 with game manual. * Storyboard Collection: Exclusive selection of storyboard art from Halo 3's cinematics. * Legendary Disc: Found only in the Halo 3: Legendary Edition, this Disc is a DVD disc that will play in your 360 or on any DVD player and features a wealth of rich, unique and exclusive content. Contents include: o Halo Cinematics Reloaded – completely remastered, hi-res versions of the Halo and Halo 2 cinematics with 5.1 audio and complete with optional “Director’s Commentary” track featuring Marty O’Donnell, Joseph Staten and Jason Jones. o Bestiarum – an expanded digital guide to the creatures, cultures and worlds of Halo 3, with art and assets exclusive to this interactive edition. o The Cortana Chronicles – Jen Taylor, the voice of Cortana, takes us on a tour of the worldwide Halo fan community, where she meets Halo fanatics from near and far, obscure and famous alike. o Plus: All-new, exclusive Machinima episodes from Red Vs. Blue and This Spartan Life and a novel “mockumentary” voiced by Sgt. Johnson himself, David Scully. * On the Interactive Xbox 360 Bonus disc (included in both Collector’s and Legendary editions): o Hi-Def Halo: Bungie’s graphics and audio engineers have created a simple to use, Halo-themed calibration tool to make the most of your Home Theater experience. o Art Attack: Exclusive Halo 3 Gamer Pics and Dashboard theme, a vast gallery of concept and production art (complete with musical accompaniment) and a fully playable version of a classic Halo-themed mini-game. o Featurettes: A series of short films covering a range of subjects, from making your Network play nice with Multiplayer, to the challenges of building the biggest Halo ever. Viral Marketing On June 11th, 2007, at 10:26AM PDT, a viral marketing campaign for Halo 3 started, called "Iris". For full information, see Iris. Trailer Analysis It required long hours and hard work from many, many Bungie staffers, it utilizes real-game assets, fiction and locations from parts of the "real" game." Cortana's line in the trailer: "This is the way the world ends,"Please have Cortana's lines pronounced so that I don't see 36 threads about it. "I have defied gods and demons." "I am your shield, I am your SWORD." "I know you, your past, your future." "This is the way the world ends." Frankie --Weekly Update May 12, 2006 references the first of the Cortana Letters. The line itself refers to T. S. Eliot's The Hollow Men, which ends: :This is the way the world ends :Not with a bang but a whimper. Cortana's emphasis on "this" implies she is rejecting the poem, and that the world will end with a bang. Likely refering to the Halo's being activated. Plot Line The details of the plot have yet to be revealed. All Bungie has confirmed is that the Master Chief has returned to Earth. The Covenant has uncovered a massive and ancient Forerunner artifact under New Mombasa (The mountain in the background is indeed KilimanjaroThat is indeed the ruins of New Mombasa. The artifact and the Chief are where they appear to be, on the desert outskirts of New Mombasa, and many miles inland. The mountain behind him is Kilimanjaro. -- Bungie.net Weekly Update May 12, 2006)and Cortana is still trapped in the clutches of the Gravemind. Bungie has confirmed that the Master Chief is returning to Earth to finish the fight with the invading Covenant horde. According to Bungie, Halo 3's story-based single-player campaign will begin on Earth, but it won't stay there. Bungie won't say where Master Chief is headed, but there are five halos still out there, and it can't be a Halo game with out a Halo right? Also, the covenant seperatists are allied with humanity, confirmed on Halo3.com. The Ark - seen in the Halo 3 trailer.]] The Ark is mentioned in Halo 2 as a place where all the Halo rings could be fired at once. While the structure in the trailer is thought to be, but not officially confirmed as, The Ark. All evidence points to it being the Ark: *In the Halo Graphic Novel one Elite says "We need to clear this area before we can secure access to The Ark" -- Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa. *It is also seen in this small sketch from the DVD. Also, in Bungie's FAQ, they said that although they wouldn't tell what the structure is, Halo fans may recognize it. The structure looks somewhat similar to a structure seen in the Halo 2 multiplayer map Ascension or the circular structures on the exterior of Halo which is visible in the opening menu of Halo. It also looks like the dock that the Forerunner ship at the end of Halo 2 was stationed in. Bungie may also be referring to the Jjaro station in Marathon Infinity (an artifact used to contain a being within a sun). Also, in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the Dyson Portal is described very similarly to the structure, albeit much smaller. There is also an interesting comparison here. http://www.seryan.com/msfm/specialpics/H3-ArtifactCompare.jpg Screenshot Anomalies *In one screenshot, the word "Puma" can be seen on the tires of the Warthog, this is possible homage to the popular online Machinima series Red vs Blue, which uses the Halo game engine. "Puma" came from Episode 2, where Red Team was discussing what to name their new LRV (a warthog), and "puma" came up as a suggestion. *In screenshots in the campaign mode and the Halo Trailer, there is Master Chief armed with the new MA5C Assault Rifle, and in the middle of the gun, there is the Marathon symbol, Click here for Image. in youtube theres a clip called Halo 3 TV Commercial B-A-C-K-W-A-R-D-S and if u watch until 00:23. It looks like master chief is tired or falling unconciuos. and is dreaming about when he was young. note the voices sound foriegn and sounds just wierd. Weapons These are the confirmed weapons known to be in the game(all are subject to change): Covenant Weapons Covenant Separatists *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Fuel Rod Gun-mounted on arms of Lekgolo (unknown compatibility with player). *Carbine *Particle Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Grenade Covenant Loyalists *Plasma Pistol *Needler *Particle Beam Rifle *Type-25 "Spiker" Carbine *Brute Shot *Energy Sword -Brute Chieftain seen wielding one in the Brute ViDoc. *Plasma Cannon *Gravity Hammer *Spike Grenade Equipment *Portable Gravity Lift - Seen in H3 ViDoc in front of High Ground gate. Power ups *Active Camouflage *Overshield United Nations Space Command Weapons *M6G Pistol *M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Gun *MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *M90 Shotgun *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *W/AV M6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle *AIE-468H Heavy Machine Gun *UNSC Missile Pod *M9 HE-DP Frag Grenade Equipment *Bubble Shield - Seen in "Starry Night" CGI Trailer for Halo 3. Later Frankie hinted that it wasn't a grenade during a chat on the bungie.net IRC. *Power Drainer - Seen in leaked Halo 3 Zanzibar video *Trip Mine - Seen in operation in H3 ViDoc *Radar Jammer - Seen in leaked footage from Internal Beta. Confirmed by GamePro. Unknown affiliation to either Covenant or UNSC. Other *Fusion Core - As revealed in a Weekly Update, they will be redesigned and may include an as of yet unnamed feature. Unconfirmed Affiliation Power ups *Agility confirmed in the July Gamepro Vehicles Covenant Covenant Separatists *Ghost *Banshee *Wraith *Phantom *CCS-class Battlecruiser *Assault Carrier Covenant Loyalists *Ghost *Banshee *Mauler *Brute Chopper *Wraith *Phantom *CCS-class Battlecruiser (possibly). *Assault Carrier (possibly). UNSC *M274 ULATV Mongoose *M12 LRV Warthog *M12G1 LAAV Warthog *M808 Scorpion - Unknown model. Possibly B, or C model *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship *Unnamed UNSC Frigate http://gizmodo.com/photogallery/halozuneshots/1877846 Player Customization Originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta code by modders, high levels of player customization have now been confirmed by GamePro's June issue. "Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their persona's from head to toe." These are the confirmed Halo 3 multiplayer armor skins: *MJOLNIR Armor - Mark VI *EVA Armor - Extra Vehicluar Activity armour *CQB Armor - Close Quarters Battle armour *Bungie has hinted to more types of armour in the June 8, 2007 Weekly Update. Also in June 22, 2007 Weekly Update: "Players were using different permutations than we’ve shown" Though unconfirmed by Bungie as of yet, Beta code modders also found the following Sangheili armor types: *Default *Predator *Raptor Multiplayer Levels (Almost all were found in the Beta code, names and actual level are all subject to change) *Chillhttp://flamesoffeenix.wordpress.com/2007/05/31/more-halo-3-multiplayer-maps/ *Construct *Cyberdyne *Epitaph *Guardian *High Ground *Isolation *Last Resort *Shrine *Snowbound *Valhalla *Warthog Inc.http://www.gametrailers.com/umwatcher.php?id=56068 Unknown Maps *Secret Map-possibly Chill *Icy outdoor levelhttp://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?cid=9610 *Jub Jub (unofficial name) *Large indoor level *A map which looks like a possible remake of Gephyrophobia from Halo PC Xbox Live Features According to Bungie in EGM, Halo 3 will be taking XBL to the next level; if you create a gametype, you can specify how many times of shields do you have, and what vehicles are on the map, you can advertise it, and if it gets good ratings it will become a matchmade game. If you have the vision camera you will be able to video chat with your friends, and in the Beta there are now two ranking systems, which one is based on actual military ranks, instead of numbers. This is your total amount of games and your rank increases the more you play any matchmaking gametype (including unranked). The ranked gametypes are apparently still ranked by numbers. Multiplayer gametypes *Assault *Capture the flag *King of the Hill *Oddball *Slayer *Territories *VIP *Infection Custom Game Settings Custom game settings from the Halo 3 Multiplayer Beta give us an idea of what can be defined in custom gametypes. Characters Main Characters *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 *Cortana *Arbiter *Sergeant Major A.J. Johnson *Prophet of Truth *Commander Miranda Keyes *Gravemind Minor Characters UNSC *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *UNSC Marines Covenant Separatists *Elites (Sangheili) *Grunts (Unggoy) *Hunters (Lekgolo) Covenant Loyalists *Grunts (Unggoy) (some) *Brutes (Jiralhanae) *Jackals (Kig-Yar) *Drones (Yanme'e) *Prophets Flood *Infection Form *Combat Form *Carrier Form Likely Characters *Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *SpecOps Commander Rtas 'Vadumee *343 Guilty Spark *2401 Penitent Tangent Achievements Halo 3 has 49 achievements worth a total of 1000 Gamerscore. For a complete list of the achievements in Halo 3, see Halo 3 Achievements. New Features * The physics have improved for this game greatly. http://www.msngamenews.com/pages/topgames/?page=game * It seems that characters' limbs may now be severed. For in part of the Halo 3 ViDoc trailer a brute ripped the arms clean off a marine, or when the duel sword wielding elite chopped off both of a brute's legs before stabbing him in the chest. If you watch carefully the first time the chief shot a brute up close with a shotgun his limbs including head and chest flew in all different directions.Also when the chief threw a plasma grenade to a brute, after the explosion you can see some severed arms. *Some Grunts are forced to fight for the Brutes. *The Man Cannon is an addition capable of catapulting a player across a multiplayer map. It seems to have replaced the teleporters for Halo 3. * Energy Shield doors have been added to some multiplayer levels, which allow players to pass through, but cannot be shot through. Spike grenades can stick to these walls *It might be also important to note that the graphics seen in the Alpha build in the Halo 3 ViDoc are not the graphics that are going to be in the game. Have no fear, they will improve. Also the shotgun light looks to have been changed from green to blue (the light is right above the ammo gauge) and you might be able to dual wield energy swords. *Decorators, such as grass and weeds, will move when too close to a grenade explosion or rocket explosion. They will also be affected by the weather, such as wind. Some of these decorators are said to be completely destructible. When you die in the water, your body floats downstream and the audio sounds as if you really are underwater. *Matchmaking will feature more customizations akin to the pre-game options from Halo. As revealed in a Weekly Update, these customizations include a feature for manipulating gravity. http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ohhhhhhhtakeit *There is a more detailed way of changing your button layout. *A "Replay Feature" was explained in the EGM issue. The Feature re-creates the entire battle, you take the view of it like a "Ghost" or spectator and can watch every detail of the match-in slow motion or sped up! *Phantom Drop-ships are now destructible. The really fun thing about “Omnipotence” over “Medusa” is the ability to take out vehicles, including Phantoms (and more) with a single pistol shot. Now THAT’S superbadass.Chetz N Hax *The new ViDoc, released on 4/10/07, showed possible X-Button activations. The Bubble Shield which was previously seen in the Starry Night commercial. And the Trip Mine, a high-explosives device that can take out an entire Warthog. It's not clear whether the Trip Mine will make it into the final product. *In the new ViDoc at the 00:00:23 point, a blue Spartan appears holding a AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun. This is a stationery turret that has been picked up. *A new "Veto" system has been placed into the Halo 3 Matchmaking. Before the game starts for any game, players can choose whether to veto the map or not. If enough votes are casted to veto, the game will assign a new map for the gametype. *The left thumbstick can now toggle crouch. *The Brute Shot now carries 6 grenades, rather than 4 *You now can customize the helmet and armor on multiplayer. *There is now a face under the spartans helmet. which can only be seen (as of now) by a glitch. Confirmed facts about Halo 3 *The matchmaking system from Halo 2 will be revamped. The system will be based on two different ranks, skill and experience, in order to make the system more fair and to reflect the effect of experience on players' profiles.http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155479 *Call signs will be used instead of small HUD emblems to identify allies. Example: your ID is E77, and a team mate looks in your direction an arrow saying "E77" will appear over your head; in the Beta, if pointed at, your gamertag will appear. *Master Chief's gauntlets and armor have also changed noticeably. *Bungie says that despite several triple wielding illustrations, that is purely fictional and was drawn with an artistic license. Triple-wielding will not be a feature *The combat AI is said to be in testing. *There will be an in-game video recorder that will allow the player to send and receive machinima videos over Xbox Live.1up-confirms-halo-3-news-more-to-come *Bungie has confirmed via their Weekly Update at Bungie.net that multiplayer as well as single player testing are currently in progress for the title, in varying stages of completion. *The Bungie website also alluded to "a devastated and Covenant controlled Earth". *During the Bungie Weekly update of 8-11 it mentions that the testing of the combat dialog for Marines, Elites, and Brutes was underway. So it can be inferred that Brutes will be in the game. Also it alluded to Ghosts and the dialog that would be said when one was hijacked. *Bungie revealed that the game would have a new "materials system" so advanced that "you could see light reflect off the ground and onto his armor", which will be able to "show the difference between his armor and the rubber undersuit". The site also includes that "It's so detailed that if you bring the camera close to the Master Chief's visor, you see everything in front of him reflected in it, right down to the ammo counter in his rifle" http://uk.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/halo3/news.html?sid=6149725. In addition, there would be new advanced texturing to reflect permanent, persistent damage. *In the trailer, Master Chief's Mark VI armor is battle-worn and plasma-scored. Developer Marcus R. Lehto's response: "The Chief is shown as warrior who has seen horrific battle – and it shows. The Earth is dry, barren, ravaged by the Covenant." *Actress Julie Benz is not voicing Miranda Keyes for Halo 3 as she was never approached by Bungie to reprise the role. Dexter's No. 1 Gal — Julie Benz — Previews a Killer Finale Friday, December 15, 2006 ''TVGuide.com: Are you all done with your voice work for the Halo 3 video game? Julie Benz: You know what? I am actually not a part of Halo 3. I was informed a couple of weeks ago that they are actually changing the voice of Captain Miranda Keyes, and giving her an accent.'' *Bungie has confirmed crates in the game in one of their updates. *The Master Chief from Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 is confirmed to be the Spartan in the Halo 3 trailer. *Although Halo 3 was planned to end the Halo series, future Halo games haven't been entirely ruled out. On the Halo 3 FAQ from the official Bungie website it says, "Q: Is this the last ever Halo game? A: It is the conclusion to this story arc." Fans note that it is therefore possible that future games could be produced in the Halo universe, even if this particular story arc isn't continued. This was confirmed when Bungie released that the game Halo Wars will be released and is in creation. *Secondary weapons are now visible; for example larger weapons will be on the back, and smaller weapons will be on the character's leg (Beta).Image:Spikers.jpg *Bungie has confirmed that the "face" in the Starry Night commercial was nothing more than reflections of clouds and Covenant ships. *In the November 11 Bungie Weekly Update, it has been stated that due to a "significant chunk" of Halo 2 players being female, there might be an option to have a female voice for the Spartan character in multiplayer.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 11/10/2006 5:34 PM PST *In the December 15 Bungie weekly update Frankie stated that Brutes would NOT be playable characters in Halo 3.The fact is, Brutes in Halo 3 will be significantly more exciting, clever, graphically impressive, terrifying, numerous and angrier than in Halo 2, but they won't be playable, especially since you, in the role of Master Chief, will be spending a significant amount of effort and ammunition reducing their population.Bungie Weekly Update Posted by Frankie at 12/15/2006 10:47 AM PST *Weapons can now be reloaded individually when dual wielding. The right bumper will correspond with the right weapon and the left bumper will correspond with the left weapon. When not dual wielding, the right bumper will reload and the left bumper will switch grenade types. The X button will be use for the bubble shield and the trip mine, as reviewed in Bungie's update. *Actress Jen Taylor will continue to voice Cortana, as revealed in a Bungie Weekly Update. *''Some'' of the Elites, formerly a major faction of the Covenant, are now allied with the humans to fight against the Covenant and the Flood together, mainly because they recognize the magnitude of the Flood menace (as seen on the Halo 3 website). It is believed that they will be known as the Heretics (led by the Arbiter) as opposed to the Separatists, who would continue to fight the humans, like in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. * Halo 3 will be released on September 25, 2007 in North America, while the European release will be a day later, on September 26. * Halo 3's HUD is curved, giving the feel of the real hemet. * The beeping sound made when your shields are low, is very soft, and the bar is at the top/middle of the screen * the motion tracker has a wider range * the white marks on Master Cheif's visor are now a little visible Trivia *For Christmas 2006, Microsoft & Bungie gave the U.S. soldiers in Iraq a chance to play the Halo 3 multiplayer public pre-alpha. http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/12501/US-Soldiers-Get-to-Play-Halo-3-Beta-Footage-Leaked/ *Halo 3's release date is two more 7s. September 25 is 9+2+5. 9+2=11+5=16. Then, 1+6=7. Also September 25, 2+5=7. Sources List of known halo 3 achievments untill 20/6/07 Related Links Internal *Halo 3 Announcement Trailer *Halo 3 Credits *60sec ESPN Commerical Starry Night *ViDoc: Et Tu Brute - a 7 min documentry about the BrutesViDoc: Et Tu Brute *ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno *Halo 3 Beta *Mountain Dew Game Fuel - Halo 3 themed Mountain Dew *Halo 3 Zune - A limited edition Microsoft Zune. *Halo 3 Achievements *Halo 3: The Cradle of Life External *Bungie's Announcement * IMDB Entry on Halo 3 *HEE - Easter Eggs and Glitches *Halo 3 Website - Main Halo 3 Website Fansites *- Halo Bungie.org *- HaloFactor - First german Halo 3 Webpage *- Forum about Halo Category:Halo 3 Category:Games